Me
by Hilt
Summary: Sometimes life really is worth living for. Or not. Faxness soon? rated T for safety! Ch1 edited on 06/24/12


Disclaimer: Nononono I do not own MaximumRide or her flock you should know that by now. Please read and give me your thoughts, because this is a new idea, but some things from the original were adapted into this. The story will have more max and such later on, to all you diehard max fans. Promise. This is just the intro! I hope you enjoy!

06-24-2012: I thought you all should know I've basically been on hiatus, but I'm now revisiting all my stories and doing some major editing before I continue writing them. Like story overhaul. Don't think this is a bad thing though! The concepts and people of the stories will all stay the same, but you'll notice some little and some big changes in content. The storylines won't be changing, but I'm _improving_ them, so I would recommend re-reading the new versions of old stories, especially if you already enjoyed them before! I'm really trying to slow my stories down and add more detail and make them less confusing (because hey, my writing has evolved since middle school) for your enjoyment. Thanks to loyal fans and thank you to all for reading!

.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

I stepped out of my doorway and into the crisp morning air. Fall is coming fast, urging the trees to drop their leaves. I love the beauty of fall, the deep warm colors that fill every inch of the outdoors. The stark contrast between nature and man made buildings. I even enjoy the leaves that wedge themselves into every nook and cranny available. Taking in a deep breath I enjoyed the only nice, pure moments of the day as I made my way to school.

Looking around I saw several people pass me by, and a few cars here and there. But there wasn't really much activity going on this morning. The gnats seemed overjoyed at the damp air left behind from earlier rainshowers. I slapped at a couple, and popped myself right in the face. Rubbing at my poor bruised cheek, I thought back to last night at the gym.

_"Come at me bro, come at me!" Reid taunted._

_I sauntered over, neither of us dropping eye contact. "Sure, BRO" _

crack

_"Cheap shot, Rea!" he said, taking a swing at me. Dodging the shot, I immediately went for a couple jabs at him, then leaning into my full weight I hooked his chin and cooed at him "It wasn't cheap when you tried it."_

We danced around our invisible ring like that, until Reid was on the ground finally admitting defeat. I was pretty close to giving up. And don't get me wrong, Reid is one of my best friends. We don't just go around whacking each other in the hallway for the sake of it. We box around for fun, not to be the best, not to impress anyone, not for any teams. It's just a fun way to stay in shape.

And Reid is a good boxer, but I'm still better.

Looking up, I realized I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Oglethorpe High towering "proudly" above me. Yeah right. I've been to more than a few schools in my short time on earth. Some average, some less than great, and then some I'll admit that had pretty great education programs going on. This school however, was by far the worst. 'This school is such a dump that it has the roaches cowering in fear', I thought to myself. Walking up what's left of the grass and through the heavy double doors, I saw Nate laughing and flirting with some chick I had never seen before across the hall. She flipped her long brunette hair over her shoulder, chortling at everything he said. Maybe it was the way she left half of her shirt unbuttoned, caked her make up on, or just the miraculously high hem of her skirt. But somehow, she managed to make our school uniform look trashy. Can we say slut? Nate looked over at me and smiled his idiotic yet charming ear to ear grin.

"Reagan!" Nathan shouted at me form across the hall.

"Hey Nate."

I smiled. Nathan. My best friend since the second grade, more specifically the day he asked if I wanted to play four square with him and a couple other kids. Ever since, he's been like my other half. I'll admit I moved around a few times before resettling in the ATL, but we always kept in touch. Our friendship has remained totally platonic, but being around him 9 years, I've noticed the way girls hurl themselves at him. In some cases, literally. This little charmer was getting girls before he even hit puberty. I don't get it. Who knows? At least I haven't fallen for his trick yet.

I started toward Nate. The brunette gave me the up and down look, sneering at me.

"Just roll out of bed?"

"Yeah, actually. You just stroll out of a brothel?" I retorted.

I actually didn't just roll out of bed. Honestly I knew the humidity today would get the best of my hair, and I had to slick my wavy black locks into a braid today to keep things from getting too wild. Maybe it's not up to its usual standard. I'll admit I'm one of those girls that spends an hour getting ready, then tries to pass it off as if it only took 10 minutes. I know how to work some eyeliner and mascara, even a flat iron. I'll even admit that I'll do little things to my school uniform to give me that extra 'oomph'. I'm just being honest. 9 out of 10 times, the girl insisting she doesn't do those things is a dirty liar.

"I'll see you later, Nathan" she said, casually trailing her hand down his arm as she began to walk away.

"See ya Barb" he said. She gave me one last dirty look, and for a minute I thought she was even going to make another remark, but she seemed to hold back and walked off.

"See you later Nathaaan" I teased, leaning on Nate and playfully running my hand up his face. Nate just laughed and responded "She's nicer than you think, Reagan."

"Didn't exactly seem like a welcome party to me" I said a little more seriously.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Rae"

"I'm not worried, Nate. It's just a little weird that I can't say hi without your newest date getting in my face about it"

"She's probably just jealous!" A voice said from behind me. I didn't even have to look to know that it was Tayten's voice coming from behind me. I turned around and greeted her, and it took me only a second before I noticed the gleam in her eyes.

"Uh oh" Nate said, "Something's up"

Taking that as her cue to go, Tayten placed a caramel colored hand on each of our shoulders and pulled us in, "Okay. You know Aiden, right? Big hulky jerk? Well in second period yesterday a staff member caught him inside the girls restroom, and Rae that girl givin' you the stank eye? Barbara? Let's just say she was giving him more than a warm welcome."

All three of us just blankly stared at each other for a few moments before we burst out in hysterics. Nathan tried his best not to laugh, but his face was getting redder every second he held back. "Are you sure it was her?" he asked, trying to compose himself.

"Oh it was her!" Tayten replied with a little excited jump, sending her curly deep brown hair fluttering like silk. I can't take credit for that work of art, but I can take credit for teaching her how to tame it. "But you know how the staff here is, so the two got off with a slap on the wrist."

"Guess I won't be calling her back" Nate said, scratching his head in an attempt to conceal the red spreading across his face. I gave another laugh as the one minute bell for class rang. "See Nate. You always go for the bad ones. I knew she was a-"

"Let's get to class!" Nate said, stopping me mid-sentence. I could tell by his sheepish grin and bright red face he was embarrassed.

"See ya in 3rd!" Tayten said, bounding off across the halls with her high energy self.

"Later Tay!" I shouted back at her as Nathan and I walked to our classes. "What a hoot."

"Yeah she is. So what happened to your cheek? Or is that what you look like without your makeup on?" Nate asked.

"Two things Nate. One. You're just jealous of my killer good looks. And two. None of your business." I said, poking his chest. Rolling his eyes, Nate replied "It's good to have hobbies. But not if they're killing you."

"Thank you mother."

"Yeah yeah. Remember Reagan, it's the first friday of the month. Remind Tayte movie night is at my house this time." Ooh. Nate's house.. that beautiful craft of art. I knew I should have chosen from behind curtain number one when picking houses. I want a re-do!

"Okay, okay. I'll tell her in 3rd."

As we came up to the science hall I went straight ahead as Nate turned left toward his class. Strolling in just before the bell, I sat down "eagerly" as class began to start.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

"But Maaax, I'm sooo hungry!" Nudge whined, giving me the bambi eyes.

I try to swivel my head away, but I'm already taken in by her eyes,

"Okay, we'll land once we can find a clearing down there" I said, pointing down to the forest below us,

Fang smirked next to me and I glared at him, he can't give me that look, he falls for the bambi eyes too!

_Max, you don't have time for distractions._

'Since when is getting food and sleep a waste of time? Especially when you're a human avian hybrid that needs thousands and thousands of calories a day,' I thought back. I waited for a reply, nothing.

Always pleasant when the voice shuts up.

"Found one" I said, spotting a clearing. The rest of the flock immediately spotted it too (except Iggy) and began to make their descent. I was a little worried by our proximity to the city. Flying high people could mistake us for bats or large birds, but if anyone were to see us land we'd have another situation on our hands, and frankly I think we've had enough of those. I felt a wingtip brush against mine during out descent, and looked up to see Angel smiling at me in reassurance.

'Angel honey, no more reading my mind.'

_Maaax_

'Out.'

_Alright Max, but only if you stop worrying so much_

'I can't make any promises, but I'll try.' I thought back.

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)

(¸.·´ (¸.·'

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading, and please review. I don't care about how many reviews I get, but I do appreciate any constructive criticism and nice comments, really! By the way, I PROMISE there will be more flock stuff, but the story is just getting started so you gotta hold on a little for the real ride. Brownie points and love for all!


End file.
